Marauders Plot... Think About It
by SugarQuill1
Summary: Marauders. Basically Lily and James. Ya know. Anyway, It's super funny (Or I hope it is ^__^) READ IT!
1. James and Lily, The Beginning of Friends...

****

~Chapter One~

__

Dear Diary,

Today I went to the pool. It just opened! On the way home, James, once again, tried to steal-

A tan hand reached out in front of Lily Evan's diary.

"Got it!" a boy no older than eleven chanted, waving the diary above the girl's head.

"James!" she yelled, jumping up and down, trying to grasp the pink and blue journal that was being held just above her reach. "James Potter, you give that back right now!"  
"Only if you can catch me!" the boy replied, and with that, started to dash across the lawn. Lily, loosing ground every second, stopped and watched the black haired boy gallivant into his house.  
Inside, James raced up the stairs, threw open his bedroom door, and flopped down on his bed.  
"Yes!" he said to himself. He opened to the first page of the diary, but there was noting there but junk about her old house in Ireland. He flipped through the diary until he found what he had been looking for. It was dated three months ago; when Lily had moved into the house beside James Potter in the outskirts of London. 

__

Dear Diary,

Today I learned that there was a boy that lived next door. He is my age. I haven't seen him yet, but I hope he is cute! I will go over tomorrow with my mother to meet our new neighbors, the Potters. I miss my old friends dearly and-

James sighed. "Well, at least she got her wish," he thought aloud, "James, you are one good-lookin' guy"

"You betcha! Man you are _HOT_!!" 

James jumped five feet in the air.  
A tall boy with dark brown hair laughed and climbed the rest of the way in the window.

"Sirius, don't DO that!" James said, giving his best friend a hand.

Sirius smiled and took a seat on James' bed. "What're you up to now? Not still tormenting Lily?"

"Better," the other boy grinned evilly. He held up Lily's diary.

"Yes!" shouted Sirius, "Jackpot!"

James opened the diary back up, searching, once again, for his name.

"Oh, look at this," he said, pointing to an entry where his names was plastered all over the page.

"JAMES POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

James quickly stashed the diary and headed down the stairs to find his mother, Jennifer Potter, staring at him, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. Beside her stood none other than, to James' horror, Lily Evans, who was staring at him, smiling, and giving him a look that all too clearly said _you're in for it now_!

"I believe you have something of Miss Evans?"

"Me?" said James, trying desperately to look innocent, "Why would I have any of Lily's stuff?"

"Why don't you and I have a little chat in the other room?" said the woman, firmly grabbing hold of James' arm.

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter, I'll handle it," said Lily briskly, heading up the all-too-familiar stairs into his room. She shook her head and chuckled, sitting down on his bed. The next thing she knew, she had jumped up and started to scream her head off. Something in James' bed was _moving!_  
Out from under the covers popped a rather tousled looking Sirius, grinning from ear to ear.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, trying to decide weather she should be angry or overjoyed, "When did you get back?" 

"Yesterday," the boy said, still grinning. "Didn't expect to see you here…"

"Yeah, well… I'm on James' business," she said. Then she looked at him. There was something in the way his eyes were… "Give it back, Sirius."

"Give what back Miss Lily? I do declare, I don't know what you're talking about." Lily smiled at his newly acquired Texan vocabulary.

"Where did he put it?" she said, one hand on here hip, the other outstretched.

"I don't know, where _did_ he put it?" grinned James from the doorway.

Lily looked on the side of the bed, his "usual" hiding place. No luck. Lily looked around, her eyes squinting. James laughed to himself. She looked so… funny (was he about to say cute?) with her eyes furrowed like that. She finally found what she was looking for. Both boys were wearing baggy pants with huge pockets. There were lumps of who-knows-what inside. Lily smiled and walked slowly towards James.  
"What's in the pockets, James?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you… and you… and you not to know!" he said, trying to look mean.

Lily laughed. He looked so… funny when he was trying to be tough. She grabbed at his pockets… just as Sirius grabbed her around the waist.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, although she was unable to hold back a fit of giggles. Sirius grabbed her arms and held them behind her back.

"Get her!" he yelled. Lily flinched, expecting James to pummel her in the stomach. She was quite surprised how ever, to find ten fingers, tickling her like she'd never been tickled before. It wasn't very long before all three were on the ground, laughing and rolling around, Lily trying desperately to escape as the other two boys attacked.

Finally, Lily was able to escape them enough to clamber into the bathroom and lock the door.

"Awww, man, you let her get away!"

"I did not, you were the one who was in charge of holding her back!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Whatever! Now listen," said James, dropping his voice to a whisper, "What we've got to do is unlock the door, block the exit, and grab her. If we're good, we could probably cover her mouth and get her out before my mom knows. Waddaya say?"

"Okay, let's do it." What they didn't know, was that Lily had heard the whole thing. While the two boys were trying to find something thin enough to get into the door to unlock it, Lily found a perfect hiding spot in the shower. A few seconds later, the door clicked and the boys jumped in, yelling war cries. The moment they passed the shower, Lily bolted out, flew out the door, slammed it shut, and locked it from the outside.

She noticed her diary lying on the ground. Obviously they weren't planning on being locked in the bathroom. She picked it up and headed down the stairs.

Mrs. Potter looked up from her sewing basket. "I hope he wasn't any trouble"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Potter. No trouble at all," Lily smiled. And with that, she walked happily out of the house, diary in hand, listening to the muffled cries from the upstairs bathroom.


	2. Lily's Letter

Lily shuddered as she looked out the window. "Too many birds." She muttered. She always been afraid of birds. Of since she saw that Alfred Hitchcock movie. She never wanted to see a bird again after that, even though she knew it was fake.  
  
"Lily! Are you in the house?" Shouted a voice up the stairs.  
  
"No!" Shouted Lily.  
  
"Are you coming down for dinner? It's meatloaf!" Said the voice.  
  
"Pizza?" Said Lily playing her stupid little game with her mother.  
  
"Meatloaf!" Said her mother.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Meatloaf!"  
  
"PIZZA?"  
  
"Fine! Pizza . . ." Said her mother turning from the stairs.  
  
"I'll be down in two seconds." Said Lily jumping up.  
  
"That looks and tastes alot like meatloaf!" Said her mother. Lily rolled her eyes and took one last look over at James' house. Trying to see inside his room if Sirius was still there. Suddenly an owl flew down and landed in his room. Lily gasped slightly, one from never seeing an owl in her life, and two from her fear. She rushed to the window again, only to collide headlong with an owl flying into her window. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed running and hiding behind her chair, shaking, as the owl dropped a letter on her bed and went right back out. Lily, shaking from head to tow, stayed behind her chair for another ten mintues before going slowly to the window and snapped it shut making sure there were no more owls. Then she looked towards the bed. There lay the letter that the owl had dropped. She carefully picked it up and took her letter opener. She paused before opening the letter addressed to her in green ink.  
  
Lily Evans 57389 Housen St. Edinburgh, Scotland 40015 The Attic Room  
  
She carefully pulled out the letter and opened it. "LILY! COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Shouted her mother up the stairs. Lily shoved the letter into her pocket and opened the door letting the smells of Beef Casserole waft into her room.  
  
"Coming!" Shouted Lily running down the stairs. Her parents stood at the table waiting silently. A small figure with hunched shoulders stood at the end of the table smiling at Lily. "Took ya long enough." Said Petunia smiling.  
  
"Na na. I got attacked by an owl." Said Lily taking her place.  
  
"What?" Said her father losing his smile.  
  
"I got attacked by an owl delivering this." Said Lily giving her father the letter.  
  
"I, me." Said her father reading it. "Lily . . . have you read this?"  
  
"No. I was called down before I could." Said Lily.  
  
"Here. You may want to read this before we eat." Said her father. Lily took the letter from his hands and opened it again reading it this time.  
  
Lily started reading all about how she had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a . . . witch? How?  
  
Lily felt her eyes widen as she read over the letter again. "What does this mean?" She said.  
  
"It means that you are a witch. Just like your Grandmother." Said her father. Petunia let her fork fall from her hand in mid eat.  
  
"Grandma's a witch?" She said gazing at her father.  
  
"Yes." He said nodding at his children.  
  
"Why haven't I gotten a letter?" Said Petunia. "We're twins! We should be going to the same school. We should be witches together!"  
  
"I'm afraid that the magic in our family skips a generation everytime. Your Grandmother fortold your birth even. She knew you'd be magical." Said Lily's father smiling.  
  
"What?" Said Lily still trying to let it all sink it.  
  
"Your a witch." Said her mother looking as shocked as she did. "I'm guessing that's a letter to go the Hogwarts? Yes well, your Grandmother went. Her greatest art was telling the future . . . or . . . er . . . dinivation? As they call it. She foretold your birth. The one the was born before sunrise would be the witch, but we got your birth's mixed up." Said her mother.  
  
"Suddenly I don't feel like eating." Said Lily staring down at her plate.  
  
"That's fine. I'll save your food go ahead and go up stairs." Said her Mother.  
  
"Okay." Said Lily nodded and making ehr way back up the stairs. She didn't notice Petunia following her.  
  
"Bet your proud huh?" She spat behind her sister's back. Lily whirled around.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"You always get all the honors, everything always working out for you! Why not me? Well this time it's not an honor. You're a freak and now Sirius will never like you." Said Petunia glaring at her sister.  
  
"No I'm not." Said Lily quietly.  
  
"Wanna bet? Witches were burned at the stake not to long ago. I wander if they'd go back to doing that?" Said Petunia sneering and stomping up to her room.  
  
"They wouldn't. Would they?" Said Lily feeling suddenly tired. She went up to her room and lay down in her bed. "To bad Sirius isn't a witch." She said blushing deeply before nodding off. Not even remembering that an owl had flown into James' window earlier that day. 


	3. James' Letter with some input from Siriu...

A/N: Hey this is J.K. Rowling comin' at ya from Karen's computer room! Here is the third chapter of our completely nuts story about Lily, James, and the rest of the Marauders. Innyhoo, enjoy MY chapter about my man Jamesy-boy and his bestest bud Sirius. TALLY HO! 

Chapter 3~ James, Sirius, and their Letters

"Well, it's good to see she can take care of herself," Mrs. Potter said.

"MOM! Lily locking us in a bathroom is NOT good!" James looked at his mother in frustration.

Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and a huge barn owl swooped into the kitchen. Sirius yelped and jumped back. 

"I _told_ you, Jade, not in public!" James scolded so that Sirius couldn't hear. He turned around intending to shoo his small, very soft, light brown owl out of the kitchen, when he saw that it was, in fact, _not_ his owl.

"Ah!" he said, though less frightened than Sirius.

James' mother shouted too, although it was a shout of joy. "James!" she said exasperated, "Your _letter_!" 

James grimaced as the white and brown barn owl flew towards him, carrying two rolled pieces of parchment. James rushed forward and untied the first roll, set it aside, and started to untie the second. The owl, though, flew back and nipped him on the finger.

"Ow!" James shouted, waving his finger back and forth.

The owl, though, seemed to have other plans. It regained its composure and started rushing at Sirius. 

Sirius shrieked, sat down, and curled up into a ball on the spot. The owl, however, landed hear his hands and stuck out its clawed foot. Sirius looked at it for a full minute before slowly reaching out and untying the letter on its leg. The owl promptly took flight and flew out the window.

James stared at Sirius, dumbfounded. James' mother looked at both of them in happy confusion. Sirius just stared at the letter, looking like the Queen of England had just invited him to tea.

James changed his face from the open amazement to sheer joy.

"Sirius! You got a letter too! Mom! Sirius is coming to school!" James jumped in the air.. "YES! Sirius, do you know what this means?! WE CAN BE ROOMMATES!"

"Wha-wha-what?" Sirius stammered, looking as if James had finally lost his rocker. "My best friend is a… is a… a fruitcake! A few bricks short of a load, a few cards short of a deck, the lights are on, but nobody's home! He's lost his marbles, he's off his rocker, they hinges broke and everything fell out! He's a few comics short of a strip! He's crazy, wacky, loony, insane, weird… HE'S NUTS!" Sirius shouted. And with that, he tore out of the house and down the block.

"Sirius, wait!" James yelled, and tore out the door after him.

****

* * *

James finally caught up to Sirius at his house. Sirius had bolted the front door, but when James started pounding on it, Sirius' mom let him in. 

"Hey, can I see Sirius?" James asked innocently.

"I'm sorry, honey," Mrs. Black replied, "but he's, er, a little unstable right now. Maybe some other time." She started to move towards the door.

"But Mrs. Black, wait!" proclaimed James exasperatedly, "I know what happened and I know how to fix it!"

Mrs. Black hesitated for a moment and then showed James down the hall to Sirius' room. She quietly opened the door and said softly, "Peanut, James is here to see you."

Sirius let out a small whimper and then nodded his head. James walked in to find Sirius curled up on his bed with his knees tucked up to his body and his hands around his legs. With his brown shirt and khakis, he looked like a giant terd, and James told him so.

Sirius let out a vague smile.

"C'mon Sirius," James said, "just read your letter. Just read it. Please?"

Sirius looked cautiously up at James and after a moment he grabbed the letter off the dresser and unrolled it. James smiled as he watched Sirius' look go from confusion, to disbelief, to utter joy as he realized what this meant.

"You're a witch?" Sirius practically shouted.

"Wizard-" James corrected. 

Sirius went on as if he hadn't heard him. "And you didn't tell me? I can't believe this. And I'm a… a… a wizard too?"

"I couldn't believe it when I saw the letter was for you. Really. Nearly died."

At that moment, Sirius' mom came in the room with a plate full of milk and cookies. "Want any, boys?" she asked hospitably.

"Um, mum? I think you better sit down for a minute."

"What's wrong, honey?" said Mrs. Black, sitting in the desk chair that Sirius had in the corner of his room.

"Um… here. Read this," Sirius stuttered, handing it to her cautiously

Mrs. Black took the letter and hadn't read the first six words before letting out a piercing shriek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh, may the good Lord in heaven bless me! My boy's a warlock!"

"Wizard-" James cut in.

"Well, I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. RICHARD!!! RICHARD!!!!!!!"

A rather large man with an obvious 'beer belly' sauntered into the room. "What the Hell do you want, Velma?"

"Our son is going to school… WIZARD school!"

"What? I don't want our son going to some hocus-pocus cock-and-bull school and comin' back a full-fledged sorcerer!"

"Wizard," James interrupted.

"All the same, I'm not payin' my hard earned money to teach my son some magic tricks and that's that. If he wants to be a magician-"

"Wizard"

"he can go to a regular college like everybody else and learn it there."

"Well I'd just like you to know that he's going to buy his things tomorrow," said Mrs. Black stubbornly, glaring at her husband.

"Fine, fine," said the man, who wandered back to the den and the football game mumbling something about 'raving lunatics' and 'abracadabra'.

"You can go shopping with me, Sirius! I still need to get my robes and things," James said excitedly. 

"I don't think so," said Sirius. "I think this is something I need to experience by meyself."

"Suit yourself," said James, "See you at King's Cross!" 


	4. The Sorting

A/N okay, I know you've all been waiting in anticipation for this chapter, and since Karen has found that she doesn't want to write it (achem!) then I'll be writing this chapter. Alright. Lily meets James and Sirius on the platform and makes a new friend. Peter gets introduced and we find he has a girl-phobia and they all get sorted. See you.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
**Marauder's Plot . . . Think About It**  
  
Chapter 3: The Sorting  
  
James Potter looked up from his letter to his father Leo. "Dad, where exactly is Platform 9 ¾ again?" He said.  
  
"I've already told you a million times son." Said Leo brushing back his black hair. "It's in the barrier between platforms nine and ten."  
  
"Oh yeah." Said James shoving the letter deep into his pocket as Sirius came up and knocked him on the back of his head.  
  
"Duh James, how many times does your dad have to tell you?" Said Sirius grinning and pulling out his own letter. "We do have everything we need though, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Leo pausing before the barrier. "Go ahead James, just run on through." James nodded and looked to Sirius. They ran together towards the barrier closing their eyes, expecting a crash, but none came. They reopened their eyes and found themselves on a wide platform full of teenagers running aroung greeting old friends making new and finding a compartment to sit in. A strawberry blond girl passed them and waved across the platform.  
  
"SEVERUS!" She shouted running forward. James and Sirius exchanged looks with each other before rolling towards the last compartment, it was empty thankfully. They deposited their trunks and went back out onto the platform. Sirius almost instantly bumped into a short chubby boy was blond hair and watery blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered pushing up his thick round glasses and looking at the floor.  
  
"Peter?" Said Sirius and James in unison. The boy's eyes traveled up to them and he smiled widely.  
  
"James, Sirius! What are you doing here?" Said Peter.  
  
"We should be asking you the same question!" Said James grinning. "We haven't seen you since summer camp last year."  
  
"Yeah well, I couldn't go this year, my mum wouldn't let me, says it turned me bad, more like you two turned my bad." Said Peter chuckling. James laughed and looked at Sirius who was rolling his eyes at the short boy. The year before they'd all attended Wykoki Summer Camp for a month during the summer, a lame excuse of James' step-mother to get him out of the house. James had invited Sirius, who's parents thought it'd be good to get Sirius to experience camp before he would be "to old". There they'd met Peter Pettigrew (A/N grrrrr) who followed them around like a lost puppy. Sirius and Peter never quite got along when they were playing pranks, but eventually the summer had ended and they all separated in their own directions home.  
  
"Well I suppose we should get on the train." Said James leading them back to the door.  
  
"James?" Said a stunned voice behind him. Sirius's mouth flew open and Peter froze as James turned to see a bright red headed girl behind him.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing here?" He said his voice dripping with disgust.  
  
"I got a letter to go to Hogwarts . . . what are you and . . . Sirius doing here?" Said Lily a blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts as well." Said James standing up straight and glaring at her. Peter gulped and started edging behind James who suddenly realized he was still there. "Lily Evans, meet Peter Pettigrew." He said moving aside so Lily could get a full view of the boy who squeaked.  
  
"Are you okay?" She said tilting her head. He screamed bloody murder and ran down the platform tripping a few times before coming to a halt.  
  
"Finally someone agrees with me about Lily's looks." Muttered James.  
  
"Bloody insane that one." Muttered Sirius looking at Lily, "so you're a witch?" He said.  
  
"And you're a wizard." Said Lily nodding and blushing deeply. James scowled and turned to go inside the train. "Excuse me for asking, but what exactly is a Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's a school." Said Sirius.  
  
"Its where we weird folk go to get our magical training." Muttered James. Sirius winked at her and Lily giggled and stepped into the compartment. "No. She is not staying in here with us. Boys only." Said James standing and pushing Lily out the door.  
  
"James-"  
  
"No, you can't stay."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can't I-"  
  
"NO!" Shouted James pushing her out the door and slamming it shut.  
  
"James Potter! You open this door right now!" She shouted banging her fists on it. Sirius grinned and flipped the latch, locking the door. "URRRRR!" She growled stomping off.  
  
"Ha!" Said James giving Sirius a high five. "The number one way to handle a girl, shove her out of the room."  
  
"Yeah man!" Said Sirius flopping himself down on the seat. "So when is this lunch lady supposed to be by?" He said rubbing his stomach and remembering the long talk Leo Potter had given them.  
  
"We just had a big breakfast Sirius." Muttered James.  
  
"So? I have a big stomach." Said Sirius.  
  
**  
  
Lily bristled at the door and clenched her fists. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her tirade. She turned and found herself face to face was a strawberry blond, very smiley girl. "Hi there! My name's Brentney Stafford!" She said her hand shooting from her side. Lily was taken aback for a moment before shaking it.  
  
"Lily Evans." She said warily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Said Brentney cocking her head and looking at the door behind her. Lily scowled.  
  
"Nothing, just my neighbor and his friend being themselves." She muttered. "And leaving me without a place to sit."  
  
"Oh no big deal! Come sit with me and my friends!" She said as the train started. Lily smiled her shy little smile and followed Brentney down the hallway's a bit before she stopped before a closed compartment. "Don't mind their first appearance. sometimes Severus can be quite intimidating." Lily nodded as Brentney slid the door open. It stopped going.  
  
"Speak friend, and enter." Said a boys voice from behind it. Brentney rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Melon!" Said Lily smiling. The door opened the rest of the way to show four people.  
  
"How did you know that?" Said a boy on the right with sandy blond hair and cool blue eyes.  
  
"Lord of the Rings, who doesn't?" Said Lily. Brentney rose a hand and laughed.  
  
"Lily Evans, this is Roger Wilkes" the sandy haired boy smiled slowly, "Heclate Stewart" a girl with long black hair and drooping eye lids gave her a piercing look before smiling a bit, "my boyfriend Severus Snape," Another boy with slightly long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck watched her closely with his sharp black eyes, Lily noticed his hair was a bit greasy, "and Lucius Malfoy." Said Brentney pointing lastly to a boy with the same length hair as Severus, with the exception that it had almost a tub of gel in it and was silvery blond (A/N ah! Draco! Swoon.). He stood and held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily." He said, his gray eyes piercing into her own.  
  
"So are you muggle-born?" Said Roger abruptly. Lily rose an eyebrow. "Muggle parents. obviously. So am I."  
  
"I suppose I am. if it helps, my grandmum was a witch." Said Lily, spying Lucius and Severus recoil slightly. Lucius' eyebrow rose.  
  
"Oh! Evans. You're Patricia Evans granddaughter aren't you." Said Heclate her shrewd smile widening. Lily nodded. "My grandmum was good friends with her before she died." Lily gulped. "Go ahead, take a seat, we were just listening to the rules of Truth or Dare from Mr. Muggle-Born." Lily took a seat next to Severus who examined her for a moment before relaxing next to her.  
  
"Alright, so then you either give them a Dare or ask them a question, that they have to answer truthfully." Said Roger. "Do you know how to play Lily?" He said.  
  
"Actually yes. Fun times with my sister, James and Sirius." Said Lily smiling.  
  
"Alright so then you can go first." Said Roger. "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth." Said Lily.  
  
"Who are James and Sirius?" Said Roger.  
  
"Sirius Black and James Potter-"  
  
"Potter!" Exclaimed Lucius sneering. Lily nodded. "Is his dad Leonard Potter?" He muttered.  
  
"I believe so. I only know his mum really well, Jennifer." Said Lily. Lucius scowled.  
  
"My father went to school with both of them, he was two years older, says they were always full of pranks and making fools of themselves." Said Lucius scathingly.  
  
"I can't say their kids are any different." Muttered Lily. "Anyway, James is my neighbor, and Sirius is his best friend. I hate them both." She said, noting that if she didn't say anything different, she'd be mauled. Lucius smiled a bit.  
  
"Alright it's your turn then Lily." Said Roger.  
  
"Alright. Brentney truth or dare?" Said Lily.  
  
"Dare." Said Brentney and sly smile creeping across her face.  
  
**  
  
Time flew by as they talked about Sirius's travels over the summer to Egypt and soon a knock sounded on the door. Sirius answered it. "May I help you?"  
  
"Hi! I'm Brentney Stafford." Said a girl outside the door. It was the same girl they'd seen on the platform yelling for some guy named Severus. She shoved her way in and sat next to James. "How's it goin?" She said smiling. Sirius looked her up and down before sitting lazily back in his spot.  
  
"Around." He said smoothly. James snorted and Brentney looked at him.  
  
"He always this corny?" She said chuckling. James laughed and put out his hand.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Brentney Stafford. How are YOU?" She said.  
  
"I'm okay." Said James. Sirius glared at James through his dark black eyes and blew his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"What house do you suppose you'll be in? I'm hoping Ravenclaw, but Slytherin or Gryfinndor don't sound to bad." She said quickly.  
  
"I'm all for Gryfinndor." Said James.  
  
"Whatever." Muttered Sirius. Lily jumped through the door.  
  
"HA!" She shouted giving a victorious look to Brentney. "Thanks Brent."  
  
"Anytime." Said Brentney getting up and smiling at James and Sirius who were looking stunned. "Hey, anyone can play a prank." She said waltzing out of the room. It was James' turn to scowl.  
  
"You tricked us." He said to Lily.  
  
"Sure did. And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." She said sitting next to Sirius. Suddenly Brentney reappeared.  
  
"Hey, everyone has disappeared, you wouldn't mind if I sat with you guys would you?" She said. Sirius looked over at James.  
  
"Sure, let's invite all the girl's in here." He muttered.  
  
"Okay." Said Brentney sticking her head out the door and then turning to James and Sirius, who were bristling. "Just kidding. Jeez, from what Lily told me you were quite the jokers."  
  
"She would know, as she's the one we always prank." Said Sirius smiling.  
  
"Hmm, I've got a person like that." She said sitting next to James again and regaling them with stories about pranking two boys, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. She's once stolen their toy brooms and switched them with fake-toy brooms, from her father's stocks, her father was the founder of Zonko's joke shop.  
  
"I can't believe this! You're father is the source of all my inspiration." Said James excitedly.  
  
"I've heard that on occasion. You should see the testing parties. Only the select few wizards with senses of humor are invited, so of corse, the Malfoy's and Snape's are never invited, but yeah, we had some fun times pranking people. Our headmaster has come to a few of the parties. You know, Dumbledore?" Said Brentney. James nodded. "Well we tried out our never- released Barnes Joke Powder on him. (A/N no, this isn't Karen, but that IS her last name.) You see the powder, if coming in contact with human skin can turn that person into anything, give them a bigger body part for a bit, or turn them into an animal. This time it made Dumbledore's crooked nose grow bigger and bigger. He had no idea what had hit him, but we weren't sure if it was safe or not, so we didn't release it."  
  
"Aw! That would have been great for this new school!" Said Sirius pouting. Lily gave them all a reprimanding look.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you should be playing pranks on people here? I mean, what if you get in trouble?" She said.  
  
"Well, I helped Dad develop it, perhaps if we had the right supplies, I could make adjustments and we could make a whole new batch." Said Brentney eyes alight. She looked at Lily. "We wouldn't get in trouble, I promise, I have an invisibility cloak."  
  
"So do I!" Exclaimed James. "We could do girls and guys, prank any teachers that annoy us."  
  
"That'd be awesome!" Said Brentney.  
  
"Invisibility cloak?" Said Sirius.  
  
"Makes the wearer invisible." Said James.  
  
"Where'd that kid Peter get to?" Said Lily deterring from the subject.  
  
"Probably hiding in the bathroom having a conversation with the toilet." Said Sirius. The whole of the compartment burst out in laughter and a cold voice filled the room.  
  
"What's so funny?" Said three boys and a girl standing outside the compartment looking in. Brentney jumped up.  
  
"Sev!" She said delightedly to the long black haired boy who stood in front.  
  
"What are you doing in here Brent?" He said softly.  
  
"Making friends. Where've you been? I went back to the compartment and you were gone." Said Brentney.  
  
"We went to go see what time we'd be getting to the school." Said Sev looking around the compartment. "It looks like you and Lily have made yourself comfortable in here so why don't we leave you to the . freaks." He said silkily. James and Sirius jumped up glaring.  
  
"Sev. That was un called for." Said Brentney. She turned to James and Sirius. "I've got to go, I guess I'll see you went we get there." She said. James scowled at Sirius who sat back down glaring menacingly at the boys who weren't moving.  
  
"You must be that Potter kid." Said the platinum blond scowled back at him.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Of corse it's obvious, muggle clothing, hair cut, muggle-lovers attitude, you'd have to be a Potter." Said the boy.  
  
"Lucius, shut up!" Said Brentney.  
  
"No, go ahead Brentney, it'll only give us more reason to kill him with a dull spork." Said Sirius getting back up.  
  
"We're leaving." Said Brentney pushing the boys out and giving the people in the compartment a sympathetic look before closing the doors.  
  
"Jeez, why does such a cool girl have to hang out with such large creeps?" Said Sirius.  
  
"She's going out with Severus." Said Lily. James stared at her. "What? I had to sit somewhere when you kicked me out!"  
  
"You sat with them?" He said scowling. "I think we have new targets Sir."  
  
"Yes!" Said Sirius grinning. Another knock sounded on the door and a woman opened it.  
  
"Anything from the cart dears?" She said. James jumped up and bought the whole lot, sharing it with Lily and Sirius on the rest of the way there. Soon they had to kick Lily out again so they could change into their robes. All the first years piled off the bus to greet a large man, named Hagrid, who instantly seemed to like James and Sirius. They'd met back up with Peter and loaded into the boats, Brentney and Lily rejoining them and straing in awe as they neared the large castle soon to be their home.  
  
"Wow." Muttered Lily. Brentney nodded ferverently and Peter shivered in the front.  
  
"This is going to be ground zero for pranks in the next couple of weeks." Sirius whispered to James. Who nodded and exited the boat with him, going up to a large door where Hagrid knocked three times on the door and it opened to reveal a very stern looking witch. She led into a small chamber off the side of the entrance hall. Brentney looked up at the ceiling as they passed.  
  
"Ooo, that'd be great to drop dungbombs from." She whispered. James and Sirius nodded and smiled evilly. They entered the chamber and started whispering excitedly back and forth. "So, what do you think we have to do to get sorted." She said.  
  
"Your dad didn't tell you?" Said Lily amazed.  
  
"There are some secrets Hogwarts has to keep." Said Brentney imitating her father's deep voice. "I do know about this secret room he used to use-"  
  
"Students, I will bring you into the Great Hall now, you will put on the sorting hat and sit with your house after being sorting." Said the teacher.  
  
"Who's that?" Whispered Lily.  
  
"Professor McGonagoll. She was a student teacher here for my dad." Said Brentney.  
  
"Mine too." Said James nodding.  
  
"Mine was too busy drinking and being a stupid git to be a wizard." Said Sirius smiling. Brentney blushed and smiled back.  
  
"I think she's the transfiguration teacher." Said Brentney. They entered a large room filled with candles and students. There were four tables, each one had students wearing different emblems on their robes. The farthest one had a snake, the next one over a raven, the next a badger and the last a lion.  
  
"That's Gryfinndor table." Said James motioning to the end table, with the lions. Lily nodded, thinking they probably looked the most pleasant as they walked in between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. They all stood around the raised platform before the staff table and looked at a raggedy old hat that sat on a stole. The brim of the hat opened and starting singing.  
  
"Far back in the past, Was a man who knew life wouldn't last, He took his mind And left it in me And that how I came to be.  
  
I was to chose the houses for all to be in, If they belonged in Hufflepuff or Syltherin, Maybe Gryfinndor, Maybe Ravenclaw, But you have to put me on.  
  
OH! Gryfinndor's for those, Who fear nothing in their way, They always look to the future, And never turn away.  
  
Syltherin's for cunning, Smart and quick witted foes, They always watch out for the dim, And keep people on their toes.  
  
There's Hufflepuff for trustworthy, Where many don't get their glory, Though that may be sometimes, They have great capability.  
  
Ravenclaw's are smart, Great in the minds many secrets, Knowing mostly all you can, Given there grand accredits.  
  
So now I'll chose the house you'll be in, The house you** deserve** to be in, Now try me on and I will sort, And you'll belong here at Hogwarts ."  
  
The students all clapped and Professor McGonagoll unrolled a large piece of parchment. "When I call your name you will sit and be sorted." She said. "Arnold, Sara!"  
  
A large framed girl stepped forward and sat on the stool. She put the sorting hat on and waited for a moment. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.  
  
The table next to Gryfinndor cheered and clapped as Sara went to sit down. James saw a fat friar ghost waving meerily at her.  
  
"Baker, Kelli!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hate again, and Kelli scuttled off to the to sit next to Sara.  
  
"Barnett, William!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The second table from Gryfinndor's clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with William as he joined them.  
  
"Bartek, William" went to Ravenclaw too, but Sirius was the first Gryfinndor. He comfortably walked down to the table and set his feet up on a spare chair.  
  
"Bulington, Seneca" then became a Slytherin. Lily noticed how the Slytherin's all looked so dark and sinister, she sincerely hoped she wouldn't be place there.  
  
James was definitely starting to feel sick. After all, his father had told him, he wasn't looking forward to putting on that hat, what if he got put in the wrong house?  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Lily stumbled out of the line and gulped as she sat in the chair. It took almost a minute to decide where she could go.  
  
"GRYFINNDOR!" Shouted the hat. Lily smiled gratefully and took off the hat walking to the Gryfinndor table to sit with Sirius. She gave a thumbs up to Brentney who gave her a nervous look and went back to the hat.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!" The platinum blond kid swaggered up to the hat and sat. McGonagoll lowered the hat onto his head. It barely touched his head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Malfoy went to join to two other boys who he'd been on the train with, Crabbe and Goyle, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
There weren't very many people left now.  
  
"Mackenzie" . . . "Nayak" . . . "Pankratz" then a pair of twin boys, "Rashid" and "Rashid" . . ., then "Pettigrew, Peter" got sorted into Gryfinndor. "Pitin, Narcissa" became a Slytherin.  
  
"Potter, James." James stepped forward and gulped sitting on the stool, soon staring at the brim of the hat over his eyes.  
  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "You're slightly difficult, a thirst to prove yourself, very powerful, perfect attributes of Slytherin, but then you're brave, very brave, and you seem to have a knack for getting in trouble . . . so where shall I put you?"  
  
James looked at the floor. Anything but Slytherin. He thought closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"Not Slytherin aye, I see much in your future and Slytherin could help you survive, no? Alright then, GRYFINNDOR!" James heard this last word shouted to the hall. He smiled and took off the hat setting it back on the stool and walking over to Gryfinndor table an obvious bounce in his step.  
  
"Snape, Severus" was sorted into Slytherin and then came "Stafford, Brentney" Small whispers filled the whole hall, everyone seemed to know that she was Zonko's daughter. A tall girl from the Slytherin table smiled at her and flipped her long curly black hair behind her shoulder. Brentney sat shakily on the stool as the hat was lowered onto her head. She sat for almost two minutes before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Brentney frowned and looked over at Lily, James and Sirius who were all as shocked as she looked disappointed.  
  
"So, our new first years! Welcome to Hogwarts." Said a ghost flying out of the table. Every new student jumped as he sat on the large ham that had just appeared.  
  
"Who're you?" Said Lily.  
  
"Nearly Headless Nick!" Exclaimed James smiling and grabbing a roll.  
  
"I prefer Sir Nicholas -"  
  
"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" (A/N Hello Hermione! I hate that line, she's so annoying, so why not give it to . . .) Said Peter, opening his mouth wide and wobbling his head like an idiot. I mean like Hermione.  
  
"Like so." Muttered Nick pulling on the side of his head. With a large SMACK his head fell onto his shoulder. "Excuse me." He said straightening his head and looking over to the Slytherin's ghost who was beckoning him.  
  
Soon talk aroung the Gryfinndor table turned to blood line. "Pure blood." Said James very proudly.  
  
"Half and Half." Said a boy, Nick Fletcher.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm muggle born, my grandmum was a witch." Said Lily shrugging.  
  
"Same here, well. with the exception of the grandmum." Said Sirius grinning. Soon dinner was over and James, Lily and Sirius trudged up the millions of flights of stairs following some prefect named Amber Love. They soon found themselves in the Gryfinndor common room washed over by the warmth of the flames.  
  
"Girls on the right, Boys on the left, have a good night." Said the girl pointing to the stairs. Lily went right up to her dormitory with Tania McPherson, Ronnie Ewing and Kayla Paine. Sirius, James, Nick and Peter went up their own stairs and into their dormitory. The moment James' head hit the pillow he was asleep, as well as it was with all the new first years. That night was perhaps the only peaceful one that whole week. 


End file.
